Timon's daydream on sentry duty/That's All I Need/The hyenas attack
Here is when the hyenas attack in Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. Back in Africa at the lookout rock, under a small tree, Uncle Max is demonstrating the duties of the sentry to Timon. Uncle Max: (demonstrating) Scurry, sniff, flinch! Scurry, sniff, flinch! (as Timon gets unimpressed and rolling his eyes) Scurry, sniff, flinch! Good. Now... what do we do if we see a hyena? Timon: Scream "Mommy!". Uncle Max: That's right, mister! Because the world out there is fraught with danger. Fraught, I tell you! Timon: (aside, to the camera, over Uncle Max; sarcastically) Oh, boy. It's the Fraught Fest. Uncle Max: (furiously pantomiming) Even all bloodthirsty hyenas are waiting to rip us limb from limb! Timon: (applauding sarcastically) Bra-vo, Uncle Max. Way to sell it to the cheap seats. Uncle Max: (in his face) Applaud now, Sonny boy. (quiet and severe) But try clapping when you don't have any hands! As he turns and leaves, Timon gulped, looking at his hands. Then, he takes up his position on the rock. Timon: Scurry, sniff, flinch. Scurry, sniff, flinch. As the marimbas begin; Timon starts to get into it. Timon: Huh... I like the sound of that. Scurry, sniff, flinch. (begins dancing more and more flamboyantly) Scurry, sniff, flinch. Scurry, sniff, flinch. Scurry, sniff, flinch! There's more to life than panic And bein' some other guy's snack (Ugh!) I may be delicious, organic But this little entree's fightin' back During the song, the three hyenas popped up from behind a rock in the background, then disappear again. Timon: I'm gonna put digging tunnels behind me And live at a new altitude I'm gonna reach for the stars to remind me That meerkats are not merely food! For once, I'll be Lookin' out for me Yeah! Then, he stepped onto a cloud and surfed into a fantasy waterfall setting. I'll tell you what I want This cat is moving on He's a bon vivant Who's missin' out on bon I'd be a bigger cheese Far from the desert scene A little cooling breeze A little patch of green And I'll be snoozing in my hammock By a rippling stream Many miles from any tunnel And the digging team Looking out for number one will be my only creed That's all I need That's all I need Then, Timon started slurping up some bugs and started dancing the "Shuffle Off to Buffalo". Timon: I've always been good at running away Well, now I'm gonna run to show I've always been seen as the ultimate prey But now, my status ain't so quo! A dream sublime It's Timon-o-rama time! I've never been the type (You'll have a perfect home) To fall for all that hype (Where no hyenas roam) About the meerkat role (Where it's a shoe-in cinch) In some organic hole (Where you don't have to flinch) And all that circle rot (And stand on guard as if) Is just a cunning plot (You've mastered scratch 'n sniff) For coming to the crunch (A fantasy sublime) I ain't nobody's lunch (Timon-o-rama time) This isn't for the birds, it isn't monkeyshine I ain't asking for a lot, but what is mine is mine You never want to argue with a chorus line That's all I need (That is all he needs) Whoa whoa, I beg and plead! (Whoa, I beg and plead) That Is All IIIIIIII neeeeeeeed All I need!! After the song, the fantasy dissolved as he improvises, knowing that the three hyenas have surrounded him too late. Shenzi: (clapping) Oh, look it's dinner and a show! Banzai: And I thought beans were the only musical food. Ed: (incoherently) Ooh-oooh! Timon: (frozen in fear) Hy... Hy... Hy... Shenzi: Well, hi to you too! (smacks Timon, who goes rolling down the hill) Timon: Ayy! Ohh! Ow! Okay... Uncle Max: This is no time for horseplay, Timon. You're supposed to be up there lookin' out for... (sees them approaching, snickering) Hyenas! Meerkats: (popped up in terror) Aaaaahhh! In fear, the meerkat colony ran around in a mad chaotic dash for cover. Banzai: Whoa, look at 'em scramble. Shenzi: And that's just how I like 'em... Then, a group of meerkats, led by Uncle Max, crash in a line right into Shenzi's snout. Meerkats: Aah! Ooh! Uhh! Shenzi: ...Scrambled. (slurps them, lifting Uncle Max into the air) Meerkats: Uhh! Shenzi: (seeing the whole colony scrambling about) ...And a little bit runny. With chaos running, the group of meerkats gone running by, followed by the laughing hyenas, passing Timon who's standing there covering his head. Meerkats: Hyenas! Just then, a hand reached up and grabbed Timon, he strains to stay where he is, but gradually the hand manages to drag him head-first into a hole. It's Ma. Timon's Mother: Get in here! What are you, a meshugginah? Timon's Father: Alright, we gotta make sure all meerkats are presented and accounted for! Back up the serfice, Ed guarded a hole, and snaps at a bunch of meerkats who jump into it one at a time, he missed all of them, but blocked the hole before Uncle Max can get in. Timon's Mother: Stumpy? (Here!) Flinchy? (Here!) Swifty? (Here!) Oh, what a relief. Everybody's... (gasps) Where's Uncle Max? Timon's Father: Oh, Max can't still be up here! Uncle Max is outside, running for his life as the three hyenas pursue him. Uncle Max: Aaaaahh! (makes desperately for a second tunnel entrance, where a bunch of meerkats appear and gasp at the sight) Meerkat #1: Max! Run for your life! Meerkat #2: Play dead! Meerkat #3: Ándale! Meerkat #4: Almost there! The screen switches suddenly to the PBS channel, where Fred Rogers having a Neighborhood Trolley. Mister Rogers on TV: Did you ever feel the way Priscilla cow felt. With that, Timon and Pumbaa are back in the silhouetted theater seats. Timon: Hey, what's goin' on? Pumbaa, you're sitting on the remote. Pumbaa: Huh? Oh, sorry. I thought it was scary. He clicks the remote, we switch back to the scene of Uncle Max's impending demise. Meerkat #5: You've got it, Max! Max is overtaken by the hyenas, the meerkats all shield their eyes as we hear crunching sounds. Switch to the inside of the burrow, where the meerkats stand in shock. Suddenly, Max dropped from the ceiling, the fur bitten off his thing. Uncle Max: I flinched when I should've scurried. (collapsed) Back up top, the hyenas, guffawing, are walking off. Banzai: Ha ha! Oh, man! It just never gets old, does it? Shenzi: Ooh, the classics never do, honey. Then, the camera panned down to where Timon is standing in the midst of all the angry meerkats. Timon: I, uh... I guess I owe everyone an apology. (paused) All right, so I made a teensy mistake. Like we all haven't broken into song on sentry duty before. Ha ha ha... come on. Let me have a show of hands. Unfortunately, the meerkats all wander off, disgusted, Timon tried to change tactics. Timon: Okay. ...Maybe it's a little too soon, but I'm sure we're all gonna laugh about this someday. Trust me. But with that jinxed, Uncle Max and the meerkats are all staring at him severely. Soft, emotional music plays. Uncle Max: I did trust you. Timon's Father: I'm sorry, Son, but you're gonna have to deal with your own problems from now on. Timon: (pause) But... In anger, the meerkats all silently filed out, except for Timon's mother as Timon sighed. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225